The Mischievous Lady
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: AU. The calling has been made. It has reached every ears that the Lord Sesshomaru needs a mate. There goes the hanyou named Kagome. She's a playful lady, mischievous and very troublesome. Then, she got chosen in the calling as one of the 24 women who shall fight for the western throne. Sigh. That's when Sesshomaru's life started to get messy.
1. Let's Meet the Mischievous Lady

**Notice:**

Hello everyone! Thank you for following The Mischievous Lady!

Right now, I am revising/editing and somehow rewriting the story. I'm not completely changing everything but there _will be changes_. The story might be a little different now.

I just want to tell everyone that I'm not abandoning this story. Actually, I'm in mood to turn it into something better. I've written this a year ago when I have no idea about writing and plots and everything! Lol. Please be patient! Love lots!

**-Maria**

**PS.**

I hope you're still going to be there to read The Mischievous Lady. :(

It'll be up by next week, **rewritten,** and **cleaned up**. (maybe not very cleaned up especially in grammar but I'm trying my best!)

I'm posting a newly edited CHAPTER 1-3! :*

**-x-X-x-**

**Chapter 1: Let's Meet the Mischievous Lady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. :)**

**AN: **This chapter is almost the same. I just have it edited. :)

**-x-X-x-**

It's so hard to be beautiful.

People have high expectations.

Even your pimples, split ends and blemishes are being monitored.

As if, you are a goddess of beauty.

It's so hard to be wealthy.

People have high expectations.

You have to own many shiny jewelries, grand palaces and majestic carriages.

As if, you are pooping money.

It's so hard to be intelligent.

People have high expectations.

You have to know everything, from the evolution of the cockroach to humankind.

As if, you are Albert Einstein.

It's so hard to be a lady.

People have high expectations.

You must be lovely all the time, wear magnificent pearls, splendid clothes, and pretty shoes.

As if, you are a decorated Christmas tree.

What's frustrating is I have to be all of those people. I have to be the beautiful, intelligent, and a wealthy Lady of the East. Like any other woman, I have to be very obedient like some puppet. It is so annoying because my father's definition of obedient is like being a _slave_.

The thing is, I am hanyou; half-wolf, half-human. I'm not just half-human but a half-miko. It's sad because people tend to ridicule half-breeds, they tend to loathe us so much.

Also, everybody expects me to be an imposing person because I hold a powerful youki and a sacred power. Some hold prejudice against me; some accepts me for being a hanyou because I'm still quite powerful.

Everyone expects me to mate a powerful lord and submit to him, but I don't want to be a lady. I just want to be what I want to be. I just want to be an ordinary person, that kind of person who can do things because she wants to. I want to be free!

I am so tired of their watchful eyes; I am so tired of my father's lectures. He keeps reminding me repeatedly that I am only a hanyou that he hates, so I should always bow down before him and obey him like a slave.

Moreover, I am a princess of the East and he expects me to act like one. I should not disappoint him and mate a powerful lord for connection. Then, he'd tell me that: I am only a mistake so don't act like the mistake I am.

Yes, for my father, I am only a mistake. He just met my mother one day. She was a captive of a youkai and she was a priestess.

After two years of being a captive, she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, my father never loved her. He just wanted her body, her purity. So one moonless night, my mother gave herself to him and she had me afterwards. After knowing this, he put my mother in exile because he did not want a hanyou in his court.

Then, my father's enemies attacked the lands mother and I was living in. His enemies recognized me as the Eastern Lord's child so they tormented us. My mother was tortured to death and died in front of me. I was so furious that I killed my father's sworn enemy. The rumors spread about me. Therefore, my father took me in, a reward for killing his enemy.

I never received love. Only my eldest full-blooded youkai brother gives me importance. He looks after me and cares for me. He also saves me every time I mess things up. I love him. Really.

"Lady Kagome, it is time," my best friend and servant called, reminding me of the meeting with a local lord. As if I'll mate him, whoever he is. No way in hell.

"Come in, Ah Chen." I said softly.

"Yes, lady?" She peeked at my door.

"Do you have my clothes?" I asked, a mischievous smile forming on my lips.

She sighed. Ah Chen never likes it when I ask for them, but they are necessary.

"Here they are," she said, tossing me my clothes.

They are commoner's clothes. I formed a habit of going outside of this unbearable castle to feel free even for a while.

"Your sire will be so angry," Ah Chen mumbled as she pulled her own garments over her head. I smirked. She's my partner in crime. We grew up together and treated each other like sisters.

"I told him. I won't mate anyone," I said while changing attire.

"You won't mate?" She scoffed.

"I will but only with the one I love. I won't mate for his politics," I said, crossing my hands on my chest.

"Do you have someone you love?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I don't have. I'm not thinking about mating. I'm still young. I'm just 16 years of age," I said rather childishly. I grew up like a human but my brother said my aging would stop at my 21st birthday. My youkai blood makes me immortal.

"You are of mating age, my lady," She said in a patronizing tone.

"I know. I'd find someone for me and mate him but that won't happen today or tomorrow or the day after that," I said while finishing changing into my commoners clothes. "Okay! I'm ready. Let's go before they catch us!"

"Alright," She said, a smile brightening her face. I know she also loves being outside.

We open my door and carefully tread through the hallways leading to the backdoor that led outside.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Butler Li said, his tone disapproving from behind us.

"We're busted!" Ah Chen whispers to me.

"Heh, heh." I laugh sheepishly while slowly facing Butler Li.

"Guards, Let us escort our Lady Kagome to the lord," Butler Li ordered and the guards swarmed around us.

This is not good. I am _so_ not meeting that lord. I glanced to my right. A low castle wall... A-ha! I just know what to do!

I smiled softly. "Okay," I said. "I'll go. You don't need to escort me."

Butler Li didn't believe me but he relaxes a little. He turns his back to us and says, "Let us go."

"Now, Ah Chen!" I screamed. Then, I ran as fast as I can to the castle wall. I climbed and jumped out of the palace. I could sense Ah Chen not far behind me.

"Miss! Lady Kagome! Lady! Stop! Don't run!" The guards yelled.

I'm laughing so hard now. This is so fun! I escaped the palace again, and avoided a possible mating."Ah Chen! Turn to the right and climb that tree. Okay?"

"Okay!" We turn right and climb a maple tree. It will hide our scents. I stifle a giggle when the guards lost us. Oh, the looks on their faces are definitely funny. They ran past our tree. When they are far enough, I went down.

I laughed."That was fun!" I remarked happily.

"Fun? I was so nervous, I thought, they were going to catch us!" She said while catching her breath.

"Oh, come on. When you're with me, you have nothing to worry about," I gave a small laugh. "Let's go!"

We walked to the woods that will lead to the place where the gambling house is to meet our friends.

**-x-X-x-**

**Word Count: **1190


	2. It's time Sesshomaru

**Chapter 2: It's time Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

**-Sesshomaru-**

"Sesshomaru, you are in need of a mate. Our kingdom needs an heir and a lady. This state needs a mother," an elder from the youkai council explained to me.

I kept my face indifferent, eyes cold and bored. A mate? I have not thought of mating.

"Indeed. It's time Sesshomaru," my father, Toga, amended.

After my father's battle to save his mistress, and his bastard son, he disappeared. Everybody thought he was dead. At those dark times, I ascended the empty throne of the West. Then, fifty years ago, he came back. I learned that he did not pass on to afterlife. Instead, he had himself sealed in a place where no one could ever find him. He grieved Izayoi's death for centuries until he finally let her go. He never claimed the throne again. Hnn. Love is certainly a pathetic emotion.

"I haven't found a rightful woman to mate," I said in an indifferent voice.

The elder's face brightened. "Oh! Do not worry my lord. The council and Lord Toga shall call for demonesses all over the lands to come here. Among them, we shall choose your mate. Evidently, every female would come from different royal families!"

I sighed inwardly. This is such a waste of time.

"Also, I have heard that the other cardinal lords have at least one eligible daughter who can be your mate," my father said.

I know that I should at least honor my father's concern. So just this once, I will let the youkai council have their way. Let them waste their time and efforts. Perhaps, one of the females is tolerable enough to be my mate.

"Proceed," I gave my permission.

The elder chuckled. "Very well!"

"Good. In fact, many lords from the past did this. They called for females all over the country. First, they chose twenty-four demonesses; they shall be the most outstanding of all. Then, you shall evaluate them until one proved her worth. You can also take the other females as your concubines," Toga explained.

I raised an eyebrow. I could envision these females roaming my castle, throwing themselves at my feet, trying to impress me.

"Who shall choose the women?" I asked.

"I shall, with the help of the council. After the choosing, you shall decide who shall sit in the throne as your lady. I shall also look at your own harem and see if some of them can be a competitor," my father replied.

"How long shall this last?" I inquired.

"It depends. Do not worry. I will help you choose the right one," Toga assured me. I trust him as a lord but not as a father. He betrayed my trust a long time ago.

"Very well." I replied, dismissing their presence so I would have time to think.

**-x-X-x-**

**-Kagome-**

"Yah! Xiao! You are so late, girl." Bakjung, Goro and Wol yelled to me in unison. Those three were the most frightening ruffians roaming this lands but I'm not scared of them. They are scared of _me_.

"Are you yelling at me?!" I yelled back.

"No. We're not yelling! We're just—" Bakjung said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! Anyway, you should now start. I need a lot of money, ya know." I said, shrugging.

"Oh yes! Money!" Bakjung screamed with glee while ushering Wol and Goro to the backstage.

I chuckled. "Ah Chen, give me a fan and a change of clothing. I'll change into a man's clothing," I told her. No, I am not a girl with a man's heart. I'm just going to pretend. Remember, we are in a gambling house that I illegally operated.

I started this gambling den a few years ago but I have to pretend to be a man because if my father knew about a woman operating a gambling den then he'll easily know that it is me, because no woman will ever think of this craziness but me.

I am not always pretending to be a man though, it depends on the circumstances whether I'll have to be a man or a woman. I also use the name **_Xiao_****.** No one knew about my identity. No one knew that I am one of the children of their Lord. It's a big secret. They thought that I am just a commoner in need of money.

After changing, I saw that many people are entering the gambling house. I also masked my scent for safety measure.

"Alright!" I raised my voice to silence the people. "Place your bets here people! Goro and Wol will fight. If you bet for Goro and he won then you will get 10 times the money you gave. So place your bets now!" There's an uproar and the people placed their bets. Kami, there's a lot of money!

"Ah Chen," I whispered to her. "Convince the people to place their bets on Goro and I'll make sure Wol will win. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered back.

"Bakjung!" I called him.

"Yeah? Is there many people huh?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah. Remember, Wol should win. Understood?" I said. I'm also very excited about all the money that we could make!

"Sure. Sure. Don't ya worry Xiao!" Bakjung said. "Alright. People. Let the fight begin! ha-ha!" He laughed like an idiot.

The fight starts and of course, Wol is winning until Goro fought back. Uh-oh! This can't be happening! Goro should lose!

"Bakjung! What the heck is happening ha?" I whispered harshly. "We're gonna lose so much money! You idiot! Go and do something!"

I saw him skirt through the thick crowd and whispered to the two but they won't listen.

Goro even punched him and I stifled a laugh. I shouldn't be laughing right now. Bakjung went in the middle of the two saying something like, "This is getting so heated!" and the people keep cheering. He quickly punched Goro and he seemed to realize what he's doing. Bakjung then instructed Wol to punched Goro. I sighed with relief when Bakjung announced Wol as winner.

**-c-c-c-**

"I told you not to worry, Xiao," Bakjung said, an hour after the event in the gambling games.

We're walking towards the middle lands with bags of money in our bags.

"Hmmp. You almost messed things up earlier, idiots!" I huffed.

"I just got carried away!" Goro protested.

"Whatever!" I said.

"Yah, don't we even get a single coin?" Bakjung complained.

"Nope! We're going to use all those money to help the people in need," Ah Chen told him, annoyed.

"But we gave so much efforts for this and then—" Bakjung ranted before I cut him.

"Here," I said, giving them some money. They grinned. "Now, come on."

Actually, the money will be for the poor people in the middle lands. I help the people in need. There is this land called _The Middle Lands_ or _The Middle_.

The people there are those cast out by their lands. The people living there are humans and demons alike. Some were dying, injured, sick, depressed, hopeless, or helpless. No one helps them. The lands there were barren; almost deserted. I'm moved by compassion when I first saw them since I know what it feels like to be casted away with no hope for any salvation.

I provide them all the comfort I can give. I give all of their necessities. Sometimes, there were those horrible people who raid the Middle. They hurt these people because they can. I hate them for it. I have trained all my life so I definitely know how to fight. I use my strength to protect them and defend them at all cost.

I already love these people and they depend on me. They may be out-of-place, miserable, and pathetic but this is the only place where hanyou, humans and youkai co-exist. This is the sole place where I feel like I belong.

**-x-X-x-**

******Word Count: **1315


	3. The Calling

**Chapter 3: The Calling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or is characters.**

**AN: **Newly edited. Some changes were made.

**-x-X-x-**

"Lady Kagome? Let us now go home. It's already late," Ah Chen whispered to me. We gave food and clothing to the people here in the middle lands while I healed some of them with my sacred powers. As a part priestess, I have healing powers. It's a long and tiring day but it's all worth it.

"Shhh. Remember to call me Xiao outside the palace or else I'll busted," I told her.

"Hey, what are you two talking about? Huh?" Bakjung asked, voice slurring. He's drunk. Goro and Wol were fast asleep beside him.

"We're going now," I said but Bakjung is already asleep. I shook my head.

"Xiao?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Shippou!" I greeted warmly. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked softly. He leaped into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his emerald eyes water.

"I—" He sobbed in my arms.

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah. I dreamed about that day when my father died," he sobbed.

Shippou is a fox youkai. Years ago, I saw the thunder brothers murder his father, leaving Shippou an orphan. They tried killing Shippou but I managed to save his life. From that moment, I took him in and treated him like my own son.

"Don't cry, sweety. I'm here for you. I'll protect you. Okay?" I said softly, caressing his tear-streaked chubby face.

"Okay." He nodded, smiling cutely. "Thank you, Xiao!" He kissed my cheek and leaped down.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow. Take this so you'll always have a part of me with you." I said, handing him a necklace.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Xiao!" He exclaimed. "I'll keep it with me. Goodnight!" He yawned. He's so cute!

"That's a beautiful necklace," Ah Chen said while fiddling with her own necklace. "You gave me the same one. You also gave the same one to Bakjung, Woro and Gol."

"I give it to those important to me. Just a remembrance," I smiled softly.

"What does this symbolize though? The pendant I mean. You're half-wolf but this is a bird..." She said pointing to her necklace.

I laughed softly. "The big circle with the color of white where the bird was engraved is the moon, the golden bird with wings spread is me, the red arrow is my arrow. It was the color of red because when I use my youki and sacred powers at the same time, my power turns red," I explained.

"I understand but why did you choose a bird as your symbol here?"

"Because I want to be free," I whispered, looking at the crescent moon above the sky.

"Kagome-chan…"

I smiled. "Come on now," I told her.

We ran to the woods and when we're deep inside the forest. We changed our clothing (me in my lady princess's dress and Ah Chen in her own beautiful dress assigned for servants and maids.) and head back home.

We leaped inside the palace and I froze when I felt my father's aura behind me. I slowly face him. He's angry alright. I'm so screwed this time!

My father dragged me inside the palace, his aura swirling furiously around him.

"You're a hard-headed, stubborn and ungrateful child! You dishonor our family by not showing up earlier!" My father yelled when we reached the throne room. "You're such a disgrace!" He slapped me so hard, causing me to fall on the floor. My ears ring from the impact.

"Father, please don't," Kikyou, my older half-sister who is a full-blooded youkai said softly.

Kikyou hates me so much. She told me that she wanted me dead. She's a cunning and wise lady and very powerful at her young age. My father always listens to everything she says because she's the pride of the family and his little princess.

She's pretending to be nice to me. No. She's pretending to be nice to everybody but when you turn your back to her, she would backstab you and betray you without feeling guilty.

"Don't you dare defend her to me, Kikyou. She does not deserve your generosity," Father said angrily. "Guards! Take her to the dungeon and whip her!"

"No! No! Please don't, my lord." Ah Chen sobbed and kneeled. "Please don't. No. Please. No!"

"Are you saying _no_, Ah Chen?" Kikyou sneered. "Are you disobeying the lord's command? Do you want to be punished?" Kikyou said with her irritating small smile. She loves seeing me broken and hurt.

"She's not going to be punished. I'm going to the dungeon to be whipped," I smiled brightly at her. She hates it when I always smile brightly as if this world is a one big happy place.

"Insolent hanyou! You're not even regretting what you've done, are you?" He yelled.

"No, I don't," I said defiantly.

"Bring her down! Now!" He ordered.

**-c-c-c-**

The dungeon is my second room. I'm always here.

Instead of getting scared, I feel so proud because I stood up for myself. While they were shackling me to the whipping post, I lifted my chin to show my defiance.

I know it'd take a long time to heal the wounds they are about to inflict on me because the whip is made of silver which is the greatest weakness of wolves. Also, I can't use my sacred power to heal because this place is cursed. It won't work.

"You're a troublesome girl," one of the guards scolded lightly.

"It's a talent," I replied with a grin.

He chuckled. "Very well, talented one, heal yourself while I whip you," he teased.

"Can't. You place me in a cursed room," I retorted.

"Too bad," He replied before hitting my back with the whip.

I closed my eyes. Summoning all the strength that I have, trying to retreat inside myself where nothing hurts. I tried recalling my mother's voice to keep myself calm and feel safe.

"Stop!" My brother's voice echoed in the dungeon. "I said stop, it's the lord's order," I opened my eyes and saw him hand an edict to the guard.

"Release her," the guard ordered.

"Miroku, my dear brother." I cried out in relief. I smiled brightly when he caught my eyes.

"Kagome, always smiling brightly," he remarked lightly, unlocking the shackles and catching me when I tripped. I tried to stand as the blood flows from the wounded back.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, his violet eyes held sadness in them.

"How did you manage to get me out?" I asked. He's carrying me towards my room.

"I just got home when I heard what happened to you," he replied, evading my question.

"Miroku, please," I pleaded for him to tell me.

He didn't speak until we reach my room. "Clean yourself and we'll talk," he said.

"Miroku," I whispered his name. "Tell me now."

"We received a letter from the Western Lands," he said.

"The west?" I asked in surprise. "What do they want?"

"A princess…"

"A princess? Why?" I asked, frowning.

"The lord is looking for a mate. They are _calling_."

I gasped. The calling means that all the most eligible demoness all over the lands shall be summoned to compete with each other. It's always considered an honor to be part of it. I'm certain it might strengthen out ties to the West if we managed to send one. "Calling? Oh, kami. Who are we going to send?" I asked.

"You."

You

You

You

You

You

It echoed in my head a thousand times. I think I'm going to pass out.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice pulled me out of my head.

"Oh, Miroku, you should just let me get whipped to death than go to the strange place like that and fight to death for a lord that I do not even know!" I yelled furiously.

"There's only you to be sent," he replied calmly.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Send Kikyou! I'm certain she'd be able to bring the lord to his knees!"

"Kikyou is already bethroted to the heir of the North."

"Oh no," I whispered. The East prided itself with its many strong princes but it only has two princesses.

"Father disagreed when I told him we should send you—"

"Of course he should!"

"But, it is such a shame to turn them down. We do not want them to be our enemies."

"I shall only bring disgrace to our family if you send me there! Come on, let's face it! I'm not a princess material. I wear man's clothes, talk too loudly, and—and I—I always get into trouble! I—I can't—Oh—sorry—please!"

"Calm down, little sister!" He said.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You want to send me away," I whispered dejectedly. "I—I'm too troublesome and—and I—I'm—"

He put his hands on my shoulders and say, "No. I love you, you're my little pearl. Of course, I don't want to send you away."

"Then why?" I asked, on the verge of crying.

"I want to give you freedom and security. I know how suffocated you are here," he said. "If you go there, you'll escape Kikyou's taunting words and father's violence."

"Miroku..." I whispered. "Thank you."

"Now, I'll ask Ah Chen to help you," he said.

"W-wait."

"You'll do your best there, won't you?" He said, without turning his back to look at me.

"Brother…"

"I'm asking this as a favor."

"I will." I replied. How I can _no _when this is the only favor he's ever ask of me? Sigh. What do I do now?

**-c-c-c-**

Now, I'm on my way to the West. My heart troubled and my mind reeling.

I left Ah Chen behind even though it hurts to leave her. It would be easier to have her with me but I have to leave her to take care of the people in the Middle especially my little boy, Shippou.

I am Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands, born between the union of a miko and a wolf-youkai. My father and his people abandoned me. They say I am an abomination and a disgrace. Today, I'll prove them that I can be something more than a mere hanyou.

**-x-X-x-**

**Word Count: **1690


	4. The Ethereal Castle

**Chapter 4: The Ethereal Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

It'd been a day since we left the Eastern Lands with me inside a beautiful carriage that feels so suffocating! Unfortunately, as a princess, I can't show up in the Western Lands on foot because it would look too disgraceful on my part.

"We have arrived, my lady," one the guards sent to accompany me told me.

I peeked outside from the window and my heart almost stopped at the sight before me. This is one of the grandest castle I've ever seen my entire life! It's just so…beautiful.

"Wow…" I managed to utter.

My carriage stopped in front of a steel gate that shines under the bright sun.

They helped me out of the carriage and I tried not to trip over my long gown. "Let me help you, my lady," one of the female servants told me.

"Thank you," I said, surprised at her kindness. As far as I know, all the servants and guards sent to accompany me on my journey to the West hate me with a passion.

"Let me come with you inside, my lady," she said. "If you don't mind," she added.

"Why would you?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"So you may have a company. For support," she replied.

I smiled sadly. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Sango, my lady. I came from the clan that lives in the northeastern part of the East. I am half-neko and half-wolf youkai," she introduced herself.

"Oh. Thank you, Sango. Come with me, I really needed someone for support," I said.

She smiled and I saw that she have chocolate brown eyes.

Slowly, I made my way inside with Sango trailing behind me. I looked around me in awe. The East is breathtaking too. It focuses more on the beauty of nature. But this—this is looks almost ethereal.

Then, I saw a large crowd of noble demonesses chatting quietly with each other. I saw their sneers and glares when I passed by. I felt the immediate disgust in their aura towards me.

"Oh my, how could her family send a hanyou in this land?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

"Abominations' such as her have no shame," another replied coldly.

"Look at her gown! Her sense of fashion is behind the times," another exclaimed.

At once, everyone is talking about the disgusting hanyou that is _I_.

I kept my temper in check. I told myself that I'll be okay. I can do this. But then I'm never good at controlling my temper.

Walking towards the table full of food and drinks for us, I took a grape when I heard a yelp.

I turned just in time to see someone push Sango down before pouring water on her dress.

"Lowly youkai," a demoness with ruby eyes sneered at Sango. "You are letting yourself trail behind that weak hanyou? She's a weakling and you're—! Ugh! Pathetic! You can just serve me. I'm Lady Kagura of the North. I always protect my servants, dear."

All eyes are watching them with an amused smile. Liking the show huh? I'll give you a show!

Gritting my teeth, I went towards _Lady_ Kagura's femaleservant with a glass full of wine in hand. She glanced at me with haughty expression on her pale face. I smiled softly at her before saying, "Wine?" I held the glass to her.

She raised a brow while lifting her hand to get the glass. Before she could reach the glass, I let it fall on the ground with a loud clang that echoes all throughout the great hall where the nobles gathered.

The entire hall turned quiet while watching me.

Then, I slapped Kagura's servant across the face. She fell on the ground.

After the initial shock, the Kagura screamed indignantly. "What have you done?"

I didn't say anything for a while. I just stared at her with a small smile on my face.

"You—" Kagura started.

"Pathetic! You are such a disgrace," I mocked Kagura.

"What?" Her eyes flared in anger.

"How could you bring dishonor to yourself this way, _Lady_ Kagura?" I asked with a sneer of my own.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everybody heard what you said earlier. You told Sango that you're always protecting your servants, didn't you? But perhaps, your protectiveness is just a phase…" I purred at her.

"W—what?" She is panting in anger.

"My lady, you just let a weakling such as this _hanyou_ hurt one your servants' _right_ in front of you." I said, enjoying the fact that I managed to shame her in front of everyone. See? It doesn't feel good to laughed at.

Some of the demonesses are laughing by now. At _her _expense. Perfect!

I went to Sango and helped her up. "Next time, make sure to honor your words, _princess_," I said before turning away from her shocked and furious face.

**-x-X-x-**

**-Sesshomaru-**

"My lord, the demonesses are already in the hall. Could you please come as we choose the twenty-four most outstanding from them?" The elder from the youkai council informed me as I was standing by my window.

"Let Lord Toga take care of the choosing," I replied without glancing behind at him.

After he was gone, I went to my mother's room and stared the silver brush she used to favor a long time ago. I closed my eyes as I let the memories fill my empty heart.

I remember her gentle hands as she brushed my silver hair, her calming lullaby, and the joy of seeing her pleased face. I treasure every memory I have of her.

At night, her memories always fill my dreams, not as a loving mother but as a brokenhearted mate, torn apart because of my careless father. I'd dream about the cold look in her eyes as she says her parting words to me before she ascended into the sky and shut every emotions away.

_"Love destroys, Sesshomaru," she said. "Forever does not exist."_

And I _believe_ her.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Stella's Word Prompt Game – Phase

**Word Count: **1000


	5. She Attacked the Lord of the West

**Chapter 5: She Attacked the Lord of the West**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

**-Kagome-**

I can't believe everyone is already trying to piss me off the very first second I arrived here! To try to calm myself, I went to get a drink. "That was quite brave of you," a demoness whispered to me.

Looking at her, I grinned. "Thanks."

"That demoness, Kagura, she acts as if she is already the Lady of the West," she said.

"Yup. She's absolutely irritating," I agreed, drinking my wine.

She chuckled at a little. "I am Ayumi from the Southern Land," she introduced.

"I'm glad to meet you, I'm Kagome from the East," I replied.

Turning to the two demonesses beside her, Ayumi says, "This is Lady Eri and Lady Yuka, both from the southern land. She is Lady Kagome."

I inclined my head slightly while smiling at the two of them. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome," they greeted, giving a graceful curtsey to me.

"I've heard a lot about you," Eri remarked enthusiastically.

"I must be so popular in your land, then," I replied with a grin.

They chuckled. "You don't seem horrible at all," Yuka said. "Everyone kept telling us that you are act like a hellion!"

Biting my lip, I replied with a wicked smile, "I do. Most of the time."

They stared at me with wide eyes. "She's a very mischievous lady but that doesn't mean she's horrible," Sango stated beside me. "Actually, she is a joy to be with."

Ayumi grinned. "Well, that's a fine character to have because no one will be bored in your company."

I smiled sheepishly. Moments later, we heard a loud yet firm voice. "Ladies!"

Looking at the stage in front, we all bowed. "I am Lord Daichi, an elder from the youkai council. I wish you all a pleasant afternoon. Please, have a seat."

Many demonesses rushed towards the front seats, and most of the seats were quickly taken. "Come, sit with us," Yuka invited me with a sweet smile.

I nodded. Wow. They're so nice. I never even thought of finding friends here.

After a while, everyone is seated and ready to listen to the elder. I saw other elders seating behind him. Shifting my eyes, I saw an inu-youkai with silver hair seating in the middle of the elders.

I stared at him for a while because there's something familiar about him. Then, as if sensing me, he glanced my way and we locked eyes for a moment. Tearing my gaze away, I realized that he has the same golden eyes as…someone I knew.

Someone named…Inuyasha, my first love, first friend, and first wings. He's one of the reasons why I keep flying high against that wind that yearns to throw me away.

I wonder where he is right now…

I was startled when someone put a paper in front me. Looking at the elder, I heard him say, "Please answer the question in those papers we gave to you. The question is same for all. You answer shall determine whether you are qualified to be part of the twenty-four chosen ones. Begin!"

Taking the brush in my hand, I started reading the question.

_If you become the Lady of the West, do you believe that you can lead the people?_

After a minute, I finished answering the question and put the brush away. Someone collected my paper and submitted it to the Lord with golden eyes. From what I've heard, he is the father of the reigning lord of the West which will also be our future mate.

"You are already done?" Yuka whispered to me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Wow. That was fast!" She said in awe and fear.

Is she already thinking of me as her rival here? I don't think that's possible. I'm not good enough to be compete with them.

After half an hour, I feel so bored I want to rip my hair out.

"I'll be back," I whispered to Yuka who is seating beside me.

I stood up, and managed to escape from the Great Hall.

Sighing, I leaned at the closed door behind me. "I wonder why they had the same eyes…" I said aloud.

Then, I saw a long and dark corridor to the left. "Wonder where that leads..." I'm a very curious person so I decided to take a walk.

After a while of walking, I exclaimed. "Oh wow!" The corridor led me to a beautiful garden.

I walked in the middle of it. Picking flowers as I bask in its beauty and serenity.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice yelled at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

Turning around, I watched as three guards stride purposely towards me. "Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" One of them repeated. "What's wrong! You're asking what's wrong! You are in a garden! You—" He stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a hanyou!" He exclaimed with evident disgust.

"So?" I leered.

"What is a hanyou doing here?!" He shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me?" I shouted back.

He seemed take a back. "You have no place here! Get out!" He ordered.

"Don't you know who I am?" I hissed.

"Sorry. I don't care who you are, hanyou."

Screaming in anger, I hit him in the face with so much force; he literally flew away. Then, I throw the flowers in my left hand to the other guard and kick the other one in the shin.

They tried apprehending me but I was already running away to whatever direction my feet could take me.

I was looking behind me to see if they are following when I smack into someone.

I yelped as I fall backward. "Ouch. That hurts! Where are you even going?!" I hissed, still not looking at whomever it is I bumped with earlier. I was too busy in standing up and looking if the guards found me.

"I should be asking that inquiry," a cold, baritone voice spoke to me.

Whipping my head to look at him, I frowned. "I—I am—g—going to—" I stuttered. "Well! You don't have to know that!" I said, lifting my chin defiantly.

He narrowed his golden eyes at me and it is actually quite scary but I his eyes distracts me so. "Wait! Are having golden eyes a trend now? Everyone seems to have that eye color…" I blurted.

When he remained silent, I nodded. "Okay! So, you've got issues! You don't seem capable of conversation so…I'm just going to…" I trailed off while trying to walk away from him but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Let go of me," I said.

"You are a hanyou," he stated impassively.

"Wow! Aren't this guy perceptive?!"

"Do not mock me," he hissed. His hold in my arm tightened.

"Hey, you're hurting me!" I protested.

He didn't loosen his hold.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"That's none of your business!" I exclaimed angrily while trying to get away from him.

"Insolence. What is a hanyou doing in the West's domain? Tell me."

"I will if you—" I stopped when I heard the guards' voices. "I will if you come with me! Come on!" I tried pulling him with me but he wouldn't move.

I'll be caught if he didn't let go. Who the hell is this guy anyway!

The guards saw the two of us. I hid behind the fluffy youkai. I chuckled inwardly. He has a furry thing wrapped around his shoulder so he deserved to be called fluffy!

"My lord," they bowed. "That girl—" they pointed at me.

Yanking me from behind him, he said coldly, "What is this hanyou doing here?"

"My lord—"

"I am a servant!" I chirped.

"Liar," he hissed.

"I am the servant who accompanies one of the…demoness for the choosing today."

He wouldn't smell any deceit in my scent. I'm too used in lying to my abusive father that I know how to believe in my lie enough for it to become true.

But I know fluffy-sama doubted me since he dragged me with dead cold eyes.

In my fear and anger, I struggled to be free, lashing my my youki at him. He hissed when it burned his skin a little. I planned to claw at his face but he threw me away so I only scratched his neck. Flipping backward, I smirked when blood trickled down his from his wounds and I dashed away.

**-x-X-x-**

**-Sesshomaru-**

Today is the day of the choosing.

I wanted end this as soon as possible. I do not want these bitches inside my castle for a longer time than necessary.

I stood silently in the western wing of the castle as I watched the falling leaves of the tree when a hanyou destroyed whatever peace I have.

She mocked me, disrespected me, and wounded me.

She is a fighter.

"M—my L—lord," the guards trembled before me.

I glanced his way. The lady hanyou said she is servant of one the demoness… She made me look pathetic…"Find her, and bring her to me alive." I ordered coldly. I'd find her and make her pay. I will take pleasure in watching as life bled out of her.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Mistresses Word Prompts – Hellion (a disorderly, troublesome, rowdy, or mischievous person)

**Word Count: **1355


End file.
